Coordinators
Coordinators are genetically enhanced human beings, which can have a number of enhanced traits including faster learning, and stronger and faster bodies that are virtually immune to diseases. They were created by Vitrianis during the war as an effort to create citizens.. and then later, soldiers physically and mentally superior to normal humans. This has led to several of the richer families of the Colonies to make their children into Coordinators, forming entire generations of genetically almost perfect beings. Coordinator Abilities Peak Physical Abilities: Coordinators have peak physical abilities, though still regulated by their body types. A teenage boy is still not as strong as a full grown man, but compared to other teenage boys, he's exceptional. All Coordinators are essentially like athletes. Superior Agility/Hand-Eye Coordination: Where the name comes from. Coordinators are all gifted with superior agility and dexterity. They can easily overwhelm others in hand to hand combat and are known to be able to react instantly to even surprises and ambushes. Multi-Linear Thought Processing: Coordinators are able to learn and process information incredibly fast, which can be simplified by saying Multi-tasking. A Coordinator can perform several mental actions at once without stress or losing track, and read scrolling computer text up to 8 times faster than a human being. Computers and coding are a simple task for a Coordinator, allowing them to pilot MS which a Natural could not handle, as well as use weapons systems AIs are not able to compensate for. The First Coordinators The genetic modifications that create a Coordinator had to be performed in the earliest stages of embryonic development. The Coordinator embryo was then reinserted back into its mother for gestation. These genetic enhancements are then passed on to the Coordinator's children without the need for more enhancements. When Natural parents have their children turned into Coordinators, the children are described as first-generation Coordinators, whose own children will then be second-generation Coordinators, and so forth. Those who were born naturally - that is, without this procedure - became known as "Naturals". Coordinators and Naturals For many years, after their revelation, Coordinators remained illegal. When the ban was repealed, the Coordinator boom started and lasted until the end of the war. Following the rapid and widespread diffusion of Coordinators, major social unrest followed in the colonies, throwing the citizens into chaos. Many Naturals started to oppose the Coordinators out of jealousy for their abilities and ethics, stating that they were created unnaturally. The major political families began building Coordinator-specific space colonies, known as Leibensraum, these gradually became a new home for Coordinators. By the end of the war, the situation had deteriorated to the point that most noble families, which had at least one or two Coordinator children, had formed branches and sent their now disinherited offspring to live.. and lead, among the Leibensraum colonies. However, the long-term plan, to keep Coordinators linked to the main Vitrianis colonies, was to marry them with their prestigious or successful families, to keep them tied to the Vitrianis leadership, in case of a repeat of the war. This practice, due to resentment from the Coordinators and general dislike by the citizens of Vitrianis, has fallen more and more to the wayside as per the end of the war. A derogative term among Naturals for Coordinators is "Patchworker", a reference to their "patchwork" DNA. Issues As of the end of the war, Coordinators were becoming increasingly sterile because they didn't have the genetic input which Naturals possess because they were meant to marry and breed with Naturals. Additionally, the sterile situation only happened to the 3rd-generation Coordinators. Though Vitrianis scientists were busy working on a solution, there is no known cure as of the present date. Another potential flaw to Coordinators is that there is a discrepancy between how a Coordinator fetus is intended to develop and how the child really turns out. In many cases unwanted genetic traits would appear in the baby, arguably due to the inability of the mother's womb to pose as an adequate environment to support the genetic modifications. Category:Vitrianis Category:Genetic Types Category:Elites Category:Leibensraum